plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 7
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 7 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Money bag |NR = same |before = Dark Ages - Night 6 |after = Dark Ages - Night 8}} Difficulty The Jester Zombie is absent from this level, but instead is replaced with the newest zombie, the Knight Zombie. This zombie has a tremendous amount of defense, similar to the Robo-Cone Zombie. The player will not have any good counters against this zombie other than instant use plants like Cherry Bomb. However, the player can use Knight Zombie's health to an advantage with the Sun Bean. The player will be given lots of sun if the Knight Zombie eats Sun Bean, so keep that in mind. There are still Necromancy ambushes, but they will not start appearing until later in the level. Waves |note1 = One Plant Food-on-destruction grave is spawned |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Three normal tombstones are spawned, 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Two normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Three normal tombstones are spawned |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag, Necromancy! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = One normal tombstone is spawned |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |note11 = Two normal tombstones are spawned |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = Five normal tombstones are spawned |zombie14 = |note14 = Necromancy! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = Two normal tombstones are spawned, 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Final flag, Necromancy! |ambush16 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Wall-nut **Puff-shroom **Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Sun Bean **Snapdragon (or Laser Bean) *Do what you need to do first. You can use Puff-shrooms to break the graves and kill the typical zombies. *Now plant two columns of Fume-shrooms and one column of Wall-nuts. Its cheap cost will help you plant more plants you need like Snapdragon or Laser Bean. *Use Sun Bean on a Knight Zombie entering the lawn. It will help you produce more sun. Remember the bold word for Night 14. You may use its Plant Food Upgrade, as it is very powerful that can instantly kill any zombie. Strategy 2 :Created *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Wall-nut **Puff-shroom **Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb (or Jalapeno) **Sun Bean (or Grave Buster) **Snapdragon *First plant few Sun-shrooms on first column. Then the typical zombies arrives, you must stop them by using some Puff-shrooms. Then plant another column of Sun-shrooms. *You will get more suns if you have two columns of Sun-shrooms. Then plant two columns of Fume-shrooms. These Fume-shrooms will definitely defeat Buckethead Zombies and Knight Zombies. Then plant two columns of Snapdragons. This will make the level too easier. *You can also feed Knight Zombies with the Sun Beans if you want, but it is not necessary. *Use Plant Foods on Fume-shrooms and Snapdragons to defeat the zombies and make your level easier! Gallery FR DA N7.png|First time reward Da7.png|By DA - Night 7 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 7 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 7 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 DA7.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA7.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-26-43.png|By SODA7.PNG|By DA-7 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 7 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Knight Zombie - Dark Ages Night 7 (Ep.269)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags